1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a merchandise display system, and more particularly, to a system for displaying a plurality of nested lamp shades in a convenient and efficient manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
It has become commonplace for merchants of household goods to display lamp shades on linear shelves. This practice necessarily requires the use of a vast amount of valuable shelf space. In some instances, an entire aisle of a store may be devoted to the display of a wide assortment of lamp shades of various size, style and color. Lamp shades displayed in this manner often become displaced and unorganized, making the shelves appear rather unsightly.
It is also desirable for merchants of household goods to display pattern and color coordinated items in close proximity to each other as a suggestive selling method to maximize profits. For example, a store presentation could consist of bedding, window treatments, wallpaper, bathroom accessories and lamp shades which are coordinated patterns or colors.
It would be beneficial to merchants of household goods to provide an apparatus for displaying a plurality of lamp shades of various size, style and color in a manner which would conserve valuable shelf space, accommodate a variety of coordinated merchandise and improve the aesthetic characteristics of a store.